


Coffee Kiss

by trashijordi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, PikuHan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashijordi/pseuds/trashijordi
Summary: Coffeeshop pikuhan au!!
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Coffee Kiss

There was an old coffee shop on the outskirts of the city. Anyone who walked in would feel like they had stepped back in time, as the interior style and the building design seemed to have come straight from the ’60s.

Pieck lived deep in the city, but out of all the coffee shops, she always took the time to come to this one in particular. She wasn’t sure why she liked it so much. Maybe it was the taste of the coffee, although she wasn't a coffee fanatic; or perhaps it was how peaceful it felt with barely anyone ever there. 

Regardless, every day after work she would walk to that coffee shop. It was a long walk, yet she made it routine. She often sat by the window, looking towards the view of the large city that stood on the vast land before the shop. It might’ve been her favorite place in the entire world.

Aside from a few older men and women that came at times, it was usually just her and the barista. This barista was the only one ever there, bringing Pieck to wonder if they were the owner of this ever-so-lonely shop. She felt almost sorry at times for this barista. If the shop was lonely, she could only imagine how much lonelier they were.

Maybe that was the reason she came so much.

The barista’s name-tag read “Hange Zoe” in all capitals, but it was nearly illegible, which Pieck found rather cute. Despite having only spoken to Hange through small talk across the shop, or while she was ordering, she rather liked them. They always seemed to have a smile on their face, and an energy that could light up a room. 

For the first month, Pieck came to the shop, she and Hange spoke with silence; one often eyeing the other with unspoken admiration. Although, this was partly because in the beginning when Hange would attempt conversation, it would end rather soon. 

It was obvious Pieck was friendly, but she wasn’t the most open person. Hange on the other hand was both --and more. 

Oftentimes when the silence persisted too long, Hange would pull out an old fashioned radio and dance to the various songs it played. They didn’t seem like the type who would get embarrassed while dancing around people, but with only Pieck there, they moved like nobody was around. Pieck absolutely loved it.

One day after turning on the radio, Hange danced to the rhythm over to the table where Pieck was sitting. They bowed forward a bit and held out their hand,

“May I have this dance?”

Pieck was a bit taken aback --it was the most straightforward encounter they had yet. Smiling, she took their hand,

“Gladly.”

The two danced in silence, with only the sound of the music guiding their movements. With every slow song that came on, they looked deeply into each other's eyes. They moved as if they were at a ballroom party. On the flip side, they danced their hearts out to the faster songs, not caring how they might've looked doing it. The two occasionally burst out into laughter at how absurd it might’ve looked from an external viewpoint. They didn’t care, though. 

When the songs finally ceased to play, the two stopped dancing and stood hand in hand, softly smiling at each other.

Flustered, Hange pulled their hand away.

“A-ah yes, you’ve been coming here for a while now... but I still haven’t gotten your name.”

Pieck beamed, “It’s Pieck. Pieck Finger.” 

“Wow! A beautiful name for a beautiful woman, I expected nothing less” they reached out their hand, “I’m-”

“Hange Zoe --if I’m correct. It’s on your name tag”, Pieck giggled.

Hange grinned. “Right!! I forgot about that.”

They seemed to stare into each other’s eyes after speaking and pausing, seemingly searching for a sign of want or approval through the lenses of the soul. 

“Thank you for dancing with me, It made my day.”

“It made mine as well. I’d love to dance with you again sometime.”

Then and there, they might’ve found it.

* * *

The more Pieck visited the coffee shop, the more sides of Hange she got to see. There were times when they would subconsciously hum when making coffee, fall asleep at the cash register; times when they would put on a tank top when it got too hot, or get super excited when they made a pattern in the coffee foam. She loved it all.

Pieck paid attention to nearly everything they did, trying not to make it obvious. She didn’t realize it, but Hange was doing the same.

Hange was rather well-off financially, so being a barista was more of a hobby for them. Not to mention they owned the shop, so it made sense. Hange didn’t mind not having much business. Even though it got lonely from time to time, they enjoyed the peace that came with the shop’s location and the smell of coffee. Levi and Erwin, their friends, would occasionally visit when they had free time, and they always looked forward to it.

Up until Pieck started coming, Hange would mostly clean and read all day. They would also manage their company from time to time, but it was rare considering it was usually taken care of.

Hange took an immediate liking to Pieck. They usually took a liking to most people, but this was different. There was just something about Pieck that made Hange enamored. She was one of the kindest, most calm, and captivating people Hange had ever met. She always looked incredibly beautiful, and Hange always made sure to tell her when they spoke.

Hange didn’t quite understand why Pieck always came to their shop in specific. They knew that she lived deep in the city, and walked most of the time. There were so many other coffee shops in the city, so why theirs? The answer had become quite obvious at this point, but Hange just assumed it was because of the coffee.

Just like Pieck, Hange loved every side of her they got to see. She would sometimes fall asleep, and when she did, Hange was sure to pull out a blanket and wrap it around her. Hange loved the little faces she made when she was confused or frustrated, and how she always ordered her coffee with more cream than sugar, even how her voice sounded like butterflies (and how it gave them butterflies too). Pieck almost drove Hange crazy with how cute she was. 

Hange hoped that Pieck would keep coming to their shop forever.

* * *

After the dance they shared, the two began to grow closer than ever before. Hange would make Pieck coffee (on the house, even though Pieck would protest it), and Pieck would invite them to join. They would talk for hours --well, Hange would do most of the talking, but they enjoyed each other's company. Hange would even take Pieck behind the counter and teach her how to brew different coffees when she was up for it.

The two were talking, when a slight miscalculation caused Hange to slightly burn their hand. When one works in a coffee shop, occasional accidents tend to be inevitable, but Pieck’s reaction made it seem more serious than that. She immediately rushed out of her seat to behind the counter where Hange was crouching. With a swift motion, she kneeled and grabbed the barista’s hand.

“Are you okay?! Does it hurt? Should I-”

“Pieck, it’s okay!! I’m fine” 

With Hange crouching and Pieck on her knees, inches away from each other, Pieck looked up.

“...Are you sure?”

“I’m sure” Hange grinned.

Hange was honest to a fault when they were around people they liked. They really were fine, the burn wasn’t bad one bit; it would probably only take a couple of days to heal.

“Thank God.” Pieck looked relieved.

Now here they were, staring deeply into each other's eyes yet again, but close enough to smell the coffee and perfume on each other. Both seemed frozen for what seemed like an eternity, or at least long enough to hear each of their heartbeats grow increasingly louder by the second. Vision drifted from the lips to the mesmerizing eyes of the other as they very slowly began to lean in. Heads angled as they finally closed the gap, softly locking lips. The pair soon parted and looked at each other once more. 

“More” Pieck whispered, as her eyes continued to linger on the barista’s lips.

Hange did not hesitate. Right away, they lifted Pieck up and set her down on the counter. This kiss was much more passionate than their previous one; so much so that they could taste the coffee each had drunk prior. At that very moment, the two were extra grateful for the shop’s extremely slow business.

Out of breath, Hange panted, “move in with me.”

Pieck broke the kiss and stared at Hange for a moment. Leaning back in for more, with a grin, she accepted.

“Alright.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, hope it's not that bad LOL


End file.
